Escort
, 15 (6 , 30 during 2x or VIP, and 12 , 60 during VIP and 2x) }} Escort, formerly "Fort Siege", "Clan Siege" or "Siege", is a Multiplayer Mode introduced in the 13.1.0 update. How to Play Players are split into two teams of five players; the Attackers and the Defenders. The teams switch positions after one round. Attackers If the team are the attackers, then the objective is to push the ram towards the defenders' Fort while protecting it from being stopped by the opposing team, before the time runs out. The ram(now Tank) will be pushed if there is at least one player pushing the ram, and that there is no defenders on the ram. The more players there are, the faster it goes, with the max speed earned by at least 3 attackers pushing it. A ram reaches a checkpoint at 53 meters, 96 meters, and 150 meters. At the beginning of the match, the attackers get 2 minutes to reach it to the 1st checkpoint, where they will get an extra minute in addition to the time left. When the ram hits 96 meters, the attackers will get another extra minute. Also, if the ram is moving back, it will not go back before the latest checkpoint (e.g. a ram that is at 72 meters cannot move back to 53 meters because it passed checkpoint 1). The team that pushed the ram further, or breaks the gate the fastest wins. Defenders If the team are the defenders, then the objective is to protect the Fort from the attackers by stopping the ram from reaching the gates of the Fort, before the time runs out. To stop the ram, all opposing players must be away from the ram, whether it would be killing them or making them stop pushing to defend it. Defenders can also stop the ram by simply touching the ram. If at least 1 defender is on the ram, the ram will not move, even if there is 5 attackers pushing it. If no attacker is at the ram, and 5 seconds later still no attacker is at the ram, then the ram will move back. However it will move back a lot slower than it moves forward. Both the ram and the Fort can be customized by the player, such as changing the appearance of the ram, walls, and background, as well as customizing abilities, such as respawn time, and turrets. Maps * Fort Siege Balance Weapons that are powerful in normal gameplay performs a lot worse in fort siege. Weapon that are not powerful in normal gameplay performs a lot better in fort siege. All wear items' effects are disabled (hence "properties of wear" part). All players have the same amount of armor and health, as long as they have armor equipped. These are to insure that all weapons and players stand a chance killing enemies, whereas in normal gameplay players are paired off in their level ranges. Map Customization Many elements and objects included in the Fort Siege map can have a customized texture, making the map heavily customizable. This includes the ability to change the Fort, the walls, the sky, the ram and more. Trivia * It is the first mode and currently only gamemode exclusive to clans though other modes are still played in Clan Wars. * The game lobby is similar to the Duel's waiting lobby, featuring the same light podiums in a blurred background. * The previous messages of the attackers were "Push the ram!" and "Lead the ram to the gate.". The current message is "Escort the ram.", which may be a reference to Overwatch's "Escort the Payload". * There are several unused items in Siege that were never implemented, though they still show up in chests. The Landing Shuttle, Pet Resizer, Army Jeep, and all the Ultimates are examples. * If all members of a team quit during halftime, the match will hang, the message "Searching for players" as well as the current number during the countdown will continuously flicker on top of each other. ** Also at halftime, there is no penalty for leaving as a non-clan member, the player will not be deducted any trophies. *** This was fixed in a hotfix after 13.1.0, where the player will be deducted 30 trophies for leaving during halftime. * Though very rare, it is possible to end up with a tie. This can be achieved by either pushing the ram the same distance or destroying the gate at the exact same time. * The loading screen has several features that do not apply to the actual gameplay: ** A player with an Alien skin can be seen flying towards the Defenders' fort with a Jetpack, despite Gadgets being disabled in this mode. ** The fort's bridge is absent, despite all forts having a bridge. ** There is no land around the walls of the fort. ** The fort is the red castle from the Two Castles map, only edited with a clan logo and closed gate. * If the clan fort gets stuck with turrets first, it's impossible to get any other fort item until the clan members craft about 6 or 8 of the turrets. Unless they got the fort items before they got stuck with having to craft turrets. * This mode was renamed from "Siege" to "Escort" in the 17.0.0 update. Category:Modes Category:Multiplayer Modes Category:Clans